1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a technology for scanning a printed material and obtaining a scanned image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a double-sided printed material (a document, a printout, a printed page, etc.) having information printed on both surfaces is scanned with a scanning device such as a scanner, information printed on the back surface of the printed material may be transmitted (“show through”) to the front surface of the printed material and included in a scanned image of the front surface. This problem is called a “show-through effect”. Since such “show-through” information is unnecessary and undesirable, it is preferable to remove show-through information from a scanned image.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3643028 discloses a technology for removing show-through information using a threshold that is determined based on the transmittance of paper.
With the disclosed technology, however, show-through information may not be correctly removed from a scanned image if the threshold is not appropriately determined.
Accordingly, to accurately remove show-through information, it is necessary to determine an appropriate threshold. However, it is difficult to determine an appropriate threshold taking into account the scanning conditions and scanning characteristics of a scanning device. For this reason, it is difficult to accurately remove show-through information with the disclosed technology.